


Love You, Always

by ilyik



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 18th century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Life-long relationship basically, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Sex, Some Under-Age Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyik/pseuds/ilyik
Summary: “My father is dead, Jon. My mother, my brothers, they are all dead. I am queen now.” She searched his eyes as she felt her stomach churn with nerves.Jon gave her another sympathetic look. “You’ll be a great queen, everyone is sure of that.”“I’m not worried about that, Jon. I’m eighteen now, and we both know that I will be expected to get married and have children so I have Targaryen heirs to take the throne when I die.”Jon nodded solemnly. He was trying desperately to hide his emotions, but Dany knew him better than that. “Daenerys Targaryen,” he pulled her close to him once more, “I knew what I was getting myself into when I fell in love with a princess all those years ago. But whatever happens, I will love you, always.”Dany sighed as she pressed her cheek against his strong chest. “I promise you, Jon, I will find a way for us to be together.”Jon's silence confirmed her biggest fear that perhaps they have never been and will never be a possibility. So, the first time since hearing that her father is dead, she cried.





	1. Before Everything Happens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! So excited that you are here!!! Since it is the first chapter there are a lot of things that aren't explained or addressed yet. So if there is any confusion, I wouldn't worry about it just yet. :)
> 
> Also, pay close attention to dates bc there are flashbacks in here!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think :)

**_September 8th, 1753_ **

 

“Daenerys,” A pair of hands roughly shook her, grabbing her by her shoulders and whispering her name. She gasped for air as her eyes shot open, her heartbeat quicken hastily at the rough awakening. She was confounded at the observation that she had just woken from a deep sleep but she now felt like she could run five miles. She recognized the voice immediately, but her eyes adjusted quickly and she saw a solemn-faced Barristan Selmy above her. She knew what he had come to say, it was inevitable, but what she did not know is how she was going to feel when he said. In these next few moments she searched herself, trying to find sadness, grief, or distress. But she felt absolutely nothing, just extreme exhaustion. She just felt as if she could run five miles, yet now a day longer of sleep was so appealing. 

 

“Barristan,” she whispered in response, her voice was groggy and faint. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Princess,” and he did look sorry. His old and weathered face looked grief-stricken, his soft eyes were cloudy and his mouth was plastered in a frown. His eyebrows were knitted painfully and his head dropped and his gaze fell to the floor. “Your father, his Majesty, is dead.”

 

Dany nodded and swallowed hard, finally feeling something in the depths of her stomach. Yet she realized that it had nothing to do with the grave news she had just been told, but the despair that Sir Barristan showed so obviously on his face. She loved the old man like a father, he had cared for her and raised her since she was just a little girl. Her mind wandered quickly to the hypothetical lifetime where Sir Barristan had died instead of her actual father, and her chest tightened as she blinked back tears at the thought. 

 

Dany knew what this meant. With her two older brothers already dead from the Ten Year War, she was the next in line of accession for her father’s throne. She had been groomed to be queen since her brothers perished years ago, and she knew it was only a matter of time until her father died and she would take his place as her Majesty the Queen. Her chest tighten once more and she sat up in her bed, breathing heavily as the weight of the situation finally began to suffocate her. She would be queen. Queen Daenerys Targaryen, the first queen her country has ever seen.  

 

Her minded wander aimlessly, too many thoughts ran through her mind to actually concentrate on anything in particular. However, one name kept coming into focus, and her longing for him was almost unbearable.  _ Jon, Jon, Jon, Jon _ , her mind repeated over and over. She needed him, which was not anything profound. 

 

“Sir Barristan,” her voice regained from strength, “could you find Jon and send him to me? Please?” Whatever strength was regained now turned into desperation.

 

“Princess, they expect you in your father’s chambers immediately.” From the sympathy dripping from his voice, she knew that it was not what he wanted to say. Sir Barristan was honorable, and served the crown well. 

 

“Please, it will only be a few minutes. Please. I need to see him.” 

* * *

  
  


**_September 8th, 1743_ **

 

Dany sighed dramatically as she lazily grazed her fingertips on the piano keys in front of her. She slouched over the piano, resting her chin upon her elbow and puffing her cheeks out in absolute boredom. She knew that if her instructor would see her posture, she would be scolded for hours on end, but she was tired of endlessly practicing, studying, and reciting. Whether is was cross-stitching, painting, singing, or speaking French, Daenerys was constantly being tutored by countless teachers. 

 

She stood up straight on the piano bench as she heard light footsteps running in the long hallway outside. The hasty pounding against the carpet confused her, not knowing who exactly would be running up and down the fourth floor. She slid off the cushioned bench, peeking her head out of the doorframe of the room. At the end of the hall, she saw a boy, nervously looking around at the perpetually tall ceilings and infinite number of rooms. His dark eyes were wide open, his facial expression was anxious and distressed, and his wild curls were bouncing wildly. However, Dany eyes widened in excitement to see another someone her age, she was lonely all by herself with no one to play with. 

 

“Hello?” She called, her soft voice echoing throughout the hall. The boy attention whipped to the sound she made, and he ran hastily in her direction. The boy was wearing loose shirts and breeches, and she could tell they were made from cheaper fabric and not specifically for the boy that was wearing them. 

 

“You must help, miss,” the young boy with the dark curls exclaimed. “I’ve never been in a house so huge and I’m lost.” He through his hands up in the air dramatically, frustration clear on his face. 

 

While Daenerys knew she would get scolded if she was found away from the piano, she also knew that this boy would get in trouble if he was found running around the palace. Besides, perhaps if she helped him he would agree to be her friend. 

 

She held out her hand, gesturing to the boy to take it. “Where or who are you trying to find?” She asked the boy as he laced his fingers through her. He was slightly taller than Daenerys, and she wondered if perhaps he was a few years older than her. 

 

“Sir Davos,” he replied, “but I’ve only been here a few days and I don’t know how to get anywhere.” Dany could again hear the frustration in his voice.

 

She gave his hand a quick squeeze, trying to comfort him. She knew who it was that he spoke of, and she assumed that he needed to find a way to the servant quarters. “Then I suppose it is lucky that I do.” She looked up at the boy, flashing him a soft smile. Dany could feel a warmth spread across her cheeks as the boy returned her grin. Even though she was young, she knew what it meant to be handsome, as her brothers are called handsome quite often. When she saw him smile, she decided that he was quite handsome. “What are you called?” 

 

“Jon,” he answered simply.

 

“I’m called Daenerys. But Dany is just fine.”

 

“It’s good to meet you, Dany.”

 

“It’s good to meet you, Jon.”

* * *

  
  


**_September 8th, 1753_ **

 

Dany paced around her room, idly running her fingers through her long hair. She sighed deeply, she felt as if she has waited hours and hours for Jon to arrive. However suddenly, she heard three quick raps on her door. 

 

She rushed to the door and opened it quickly, hastily embracing the familiar presence standing outside her room. “Jon,” she whispered, inhaling his distinct scent that she could recognize anywhere. She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, making her feel safe. 

 

Jon was the first to pull away, and Dany could see the sympathetic expression on his face. “Dany, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say-” 

 

She placed a hand on his chest and shook her head, her voice was stuck in her throat. She swallowed deeply before she could speak again. “I just wanted to see you before everything happens.”

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, a confused look upon his face. 

 

“My father is dead, Jon. My mother, my brothers, they are all dead. I am queen now.” She searched his eyes as she felt her stomach churn with nerves. 

 

Jon gave her another sympathetic look. “You’ll be a great queen, everyone is sure of that.”

 

“I’m not worried about that, Jon. I’m eighteen now, and we both know that I will be expected to get married and have children so I have Targaryen heirs to take the throne when I die.”

 

Jon nodded solemnly. She knew he was trying desperately to hide his emotions, but Dany knew him better than that. “Daenerys Targaryen,” he pulled her close to him once more, “I knew what I was getting myself into when I fell in love with a princess all those years ago. But whatever happens, I will love you, always.”

 

Dany sighed as she pressed her cheek against his strong chest. “I promise you, Jon, I will find a way for us to be together.”

 

Jon's silence confirmed her biggest fear that perhaps they have never been and will never be a possibility. So, the first time since hearing that her father is dead, she cried. 

* * *

  
  


**_September 8th, 1743_ **

 

“You do realize that you have purple eyes, right?” Jon looked at Daenerys as they continued their search for Sir Davos hand-in-hand. 

 

Dany giggled and she nodded her head. “Everyone in my family has them. Do you realize that your eyes are almost a black color? They are the darkest eyes I have ever seen.”

 

Jon nodded, and they continued walking in silence once more.

 

“What is your age?” Dany asked, trying desperately to make conversation. 

 

“Eight.” He replied simply. Daenerys could tell that he was not very talkative. 

 

“Me, too.” She responded sweetly. 

 

Descending four sets of stairs and walking through seven different hallways, they finally reached the servants quarters, which was bustling with activity. Dany assumed they were continuing to make preparations for her brother Rhaegar’s wedding in a fortnight. She had been receiving many bows and polites gestures from many of the workers, which led to Jon shooting her odd looks out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Sir,” she tapped on the shoulder of a familiar man that was currently polishing silverware. Davos turned around quickly and his eyes widened at the princess in front of him. He glanced nervously at the hands that were still laced together. 

 

“Princess,” Sir Davos bowed politely. “Jon, my boy, where have you been?”

 

“He has been with me, Sir.” Daenerys straightened her back and lifted her chin proudly. “I had a proper mess to clean up in my chamber room and Jon was a gentleman enough to assist me.”

 

A blush spread through Jon’s cheeks at her blatant lie, but he nodded and kept quiet. 

 

Davos held the silverware he had been working at in the air. “Since you've been gone, I’ve had to do you work, boy.”

 

Jon nodded and darted towards the table, unweaving his fingers from Dany’s. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

 

Sir Davos gave him a warm smile and winked to Daenerys, assuring them that he wasn’t upset. He politely excused himself to do his work.

 

“So, you’re a princess?” Jon asked, scrubbing idly while looking at Dany. 

 

She nodded silently and he nodded silently in return. “I’ll help you find your way around the castle if you promise to play with me when you don’t have work.

 

Jon narrowed his eyes, “will you get in trouble for playing with worker?”

 

Dany shrugged, “I’m quite alone for most of the day, no one will ever know.”

 

Without saying another word, Jon held out his rather dirty hand which Dany excitedly shook. 

  
  



	2. Don't Give Up on Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! thank you for all the love last chapter :)
> 
> let me know what you think :)

**_October 1st, 1753_ **

 

Dany stood up proudly as the crown was placed meticulously on her head. The crowd broke up in proud applause, yet Dany saw only blank expressions as she scanned the ornately dressed noblemen and women who had been invited to her coronation.

 

She try to hide the smug smile that was threatening to spread across her face. How could she not be proud? She was finally becoming who she was born to be become: The Queen. Pride began to swell in Dany as she became physically aware of the fur cape rubbing against her sensitive skin, the smooth feel of the sovereign's scepter in her grasp, and the heavy feel of her father’s old crown on her head. For months, she had been wearing the crown in private, desperately trying to acclimate herself to the size and weight. Daenerys knew that the crown would always be heavy, both literally and figuratively. She made a mental note to remind herself to ask Barristan about having her own, custom-fitted crown made.

 

Dany looked through the crowd once more, hoping that somehow she’d see Jon’s face in the mass of people. After several seconds she gave up, knowing that if he was there, she would have spotted him right away. She frowned for a moment, remembering how Jon has been implicitly avoiding her since her father died. He insisted that Davos and her coronation has kept him busy the past couple weeks, but Daenerys suspected he was distancing herself because she was officially queen now. She respected and admired his responsibility and honor, but sometimes it was irritating.

 

The coronation was over before Daenerys could even blink, and suddenly she was seated in her private solar, surrounded by her most trusted advisors and other noblemen. The concerned expression on her devoted confidant, Jorah, made her stomach churn with apprehensiveness. She searched his face, trying to silently ask him why she was asked to convene after the day she had just experienced.

 

She noted an unfamiliar face among the small crowd, and assumed the man to be Lord Eddard Stark, who was assigned by her father to oversee and protect Northern part of the country from invasion. Daenerys was aware of the strong Stark family and their honorable dedication to her father and their country, as well as the invitation she had sent to Lord Stark and his family to attend the coronation and find hospitality at the palace.

 

“Queen Daenerys,” Barristan Selmy started, as her eyes found him in the bunch. Similar to Jorah, Barristan Selmy looked nervous. She stood up a little bit straighter and raised her chin slightly, gesturing for him to continuing speaking. “Since you are of age and have now taken the throne, we respectfully advise you to consider potential and appropriate suitors to wed. It’s agreed that it is yours and the country's best interest to produce an heir as soon as possible.”

 

Dany felt her heart in the deepest pits of her stomach. She swallowed hard, keeping her face expressionless, scared to give away even the slightest emotion in front of all of these men. She knew now why Jorah and Barristan looked so distressed, they were the only two that knew about her relationship with Jon, other than her personal royal servant, Missandei, and her Lady-in-Waiting, Margaery Tyrell. Dany willed her voice not to shake, “and who are these potential and appropriate suitors that you are respectfully advising me to wed?” Dany swallowed quickly when she felt bile rise in her throat. She thought she was going to be sick.

 

The man she suspected to be Lord Eddard Stark stepped forward and bowed. Dany noticed some discomfort on his face when he began to speak, and she wondered if he even wanted to say anything at all. “I have a son of your age, your Majesty.” Of course, she’d heard of Robb Stark just as she knows that he has heard of her. She was quite aware of most noblemen around her age, but she had never before thought of them as potential consorts. She’s only thought of one man in that capacity.

 

Barristan Selmy nodded in agreement to Ned Stark’s suggestion, “a marriage with the future lord in the North is an appealing betrothal, your Majesty.”

 

“Yes, Sir Barristan,” Daenerys started, trying but failing to hide her distaste, “I am quite sure it is an appealing betrothal for Robb Stark.”

 

“The Starks have served your family with devotion for many decades.” Barristan continued.

 

“And I am forever grateful for your service, Lord Stark, I must assure you of that.” Her eyes fell on the tall and weathered-looking Northern with absolute respect. “I meant no offense to your son, I have heard he is just as honorable as his father. You must understand-”

 

“Your Majesty,” Ned Stark interrupted, which received some nervous looks and anxious shifting from the men standing around him. It was not exactly etiquette to interrupt the queen, but Dany knew that northerners did not always follow etiquette. “There is no offense taken.”

 

Dany nodded gratefully and looked over to her friend once more, trying to hide her betrayed feelings. She never would have thought Barristan would be be pressuring her to wed a stranger when he was quite aware of her feelings for Jon.

 

“We suggest you be wed by the end of the year, your Majesty,” Now Lord Varys, a lifelong advisor of her father, began to speak. “The sooner the better.”

 

Dany felt her hands bunch up into fists as she looked around the room at the group of men deciding her future for her. She imagined her father sitting where she was, only 16 when he took the crown, and whether or not such a “suggestion” was imposed on him.

 

Instead of losing her temper or dinner on the floor, she stood up briskly to excuse herself. “You must forgive me my lords, but I am rather tired from such a long day.” The lords bowed their heads and muttered their goodbyes, while filing out of the room. She glanced at Jorah and he sighed, not leaving her gaze until he exited into the hallway. However, one lord stayed behind.

 

“My Queen,” Lord Stark began, “while it is difficult for me to understand the pressures that come with wearing the throne, I can understand what it is like to have my bride chosen for me. While I love my wife deeply, it took time to really accept that decision that was made for me. You have a duty that I do not envy, your Majesty, but perhaps it would be easier with someone by your side.”

 

Her mind flashed to her sitting on the throne in a regal dress and crown. However, she was not alone but accompanied by Jon sitting right beside her. Her heart swelled with joy at her daydream and her body was filled with love.

 

Her thoughts vanished quickly as he spoke once more. “Perhaps you would be open to meeting my son, Robb, tomorrow.”

 

She nodded quickly in agreement, only because she was tired, emotionally, physically, and mentally. She wanted to be spared of this heavy dress and relieve the dull headache that she knew was from having her hair styled so complex. But more than anything, she wanted to see Jon.

 

* * *

 

**_Later that night, October 1st, 1753_ **

 

Dany sat at her mirror and vanity, brushing out her long silver locks and preparing for bed. She sighed dramatically when she was rid of her gown and could step into her nightdress, she could finally breathe again.

 

She was patiently waiting for Jon to knock three times on her door, as she asked Missandei to fetch him just over half and hour ago. She frowned into her mirror, unsure how to tell Jon that her marriage was going to be arranged by fifteen men that honestly, somehow believe they know what is best for her. Her heart was heavy and stomach felt nauseous, because she knew that when she told Jon, he’d honorably accept it. She had to make known that she would not accept any kind of proposals of marriage unless they were from him.

 

As if reading her mind, Daenerys heard three quick raps on the door. “Come in,” she called somberly, not leaving her place on the bench in front of her vanity. She heard her door open and saw the reflection of the mirror, but she turned her head and smile at Jon. He was standing there sheepishly, but closed the door quickly and stepped into the room. Daenerys swore that he gets more handsome each time she seems him, but now he looked especially becoming. His thick, dark curls were pulled back into a knot and Daenerys could see some scruff growing around his chin and cheeks. Her mind wandered to how that would feel against her cheeks, neck, chest, thighs… Suddenly, her face was hot and her core throbbed. She was not sure how he affected her in this way, but she knew that he always has.

 

Before she could speak, he bowed and then smiled across the room to her. “I can’t believe I’m in the presence of a queen.”

 

She rolled her eyes, too bothered sexually and otherwise to give him a cheeky response. So she replied simply, “I’ve missed you.”

 

Jon strode across the room and sat on the edge of her bed, which was only a few feet from wearing she was currently place. “I’m sorry, Dany, I’ve been busy. Royal coronations take a lot of preparation.” He smiled at her again.

 

“Well, everything went beautiful so I really do appreciate it.” She gave him a sad smile, knowing how this conversation would eventually end up. “I have called on you tonight for a reason, Jon.”

 

He nodded solemnly, detecting sadness in her voice. “What is wrong?”

 

Before she could speak, she placed her face in her hands, feeling the tears well behind her eyes. She didn’t want Jon to see her cry. She felt Jon gently grab her wrist, pulling her hands from her face. “Daenerys, tell me what’s wrong, please.” His voice was pleading. “You are worrying me.”

 

“They are marrying me off, Jon. To Robb Stark.” She placed her hand on her stomach, saying the words out loud made her feel absolutely sick.

 

She looked at Jon nervously, as she did not know what to expect. She knew her wouldn’t be upset with her, but she was very afraid that he would be very upset.

 

However, instead of punching a wall or throwing a chair, he simply said, “thank God.”

 

“Thank God?!” Daenerys stood up and screamed, tears now flowed liberally down her face. “How could you say such a thing, Jon?”

 

Jon stood up quickly after, placing his hands out in front of himself defensively. “You misunderstand me, Dany. Ever since your father died, I have been getting sick about who they would have you wed. This whole time I have been imagining the old, perverted Walder Frey with his old, perverted hands all over you!” He expressed in return. “You can imagine I am quite relieved.”

 

“Oh, so now you are relieved that I am marrying another man?” She asked incredulously.

 

“I am relieved that you are marrying a man that is young, respectful, and honorable, Daenerys.” He paced around the room, trying to run his hands through his curls but halting because of the knot. He suddenly turned and looked at Daenerys. “Dany, you must understand, I’ve heard only good things about Robb Stark. But if I heard that any man treated you, touched you, or even looked at you in an unpleasant way…” He started to pace the room once more before he muttered softly, “I’d have to kill him.” He offered her a sad smile.

 

However, Dany did not accept his grin, her blood was still boiling. “I do not plan on marrying Robb Stark, Jon. I will not marry him.”

 

“Do you think your father wanted to marry your mother? Do you think Rhaegar wanted to marry Elia?”

 

“I am Queen, Jon.” She said through tears. “I want to be your wife.”

 

“What do you want me to do, Dany? Take down the monarchy and the order of things as we know it?”  


“I want you to fight for us, Jon,” she pleaded. “I want you to fight for us just as I will. Please, don't give up on us.”

 

Jon embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She cried against his chest, heaving and shaking. He kissed her forehead, easing her tears but not her worries. “You know I’d do anything for you, Dany. I will love you, always.”

 

“What are we going to do, Jon?” Her voice sounded defeated.

 

Jon shushed her as he rocked her gently, and this time, he didn’t leave her in silence. “We will be together, one way or another.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> more flashbacks next chapter!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!!! :)  
> -E


	3. When Everything Became... Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Jon flashback :) 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!! :)

**_October 2, 1750_ **

 

Jon felt Dany lace her fingers through his as they laid side-by-side in the shaded and secluded grass just outside the palace gardens. Jon cherished the moments spent here on cool, autumn afternoons when Dany had completed all of her studies and he finished all of his daily chores. They laid there for hours, talking and laughing and Jon occasionally listened to her sing. They could be whoever they wanted to be here, she wasn’t a princess and he wasn’t a poor, nameless orphan. He turned his head to look at her, he thought she looked glorious with her silver hair fanned out on the grass and her eyes closed peacefully. His eyes wandered down her body, admiring her articulate and elegant gown and how it clung to her body. He breathed deeply as he tried to clear his thoughts, but as his eyes roamed over the creamy skin of her neck and collarbone, it took all of his strength not to reach out and graze over the expanse with his fingertips.

 

“May I be of assistance?” She hummed, still keeping her eyes closed.

 

Jon felt his face flush and his heartbeat quicken. He turned his head straight and stared back up at the trees hanging above them. “No, sorry.” He said quickly, feeling embarrassed.

 

His heart sang with he heard her giggle. “Tell me what you were thinking about.”

 

Jon sighed, she always made him tell her what he was thinking. It made him feel uncomfortable to talk about himself, he would rather listen to her speak all day. However, he would never admit this, but it was nice to have someone like Dany be interested in what he has to say. He had friends, like Pip, Grenn, and Edd, but it’s not like they ever asked him what was on his mind. He did recently ask Grenn why he got these… physical urges when he was around Daenerys, and whether or not it was normal. Grenn promptly replied that he would personally get and act on those said urges if he was ever around the princess, which quickly and naturally resulted in Jon striking him in the face.

 

“I don’t think so, Dany.” Jon replied simply, “not today.”

 

Dany groaned and turned to lay on her side, facing Jon. She propped her head up her elbow and studied him. “And why not?” She asked, her eyes searching him.

 

Jon moaned internally as he looked back over to her, restraining himself to place a hand on her waist or on her soft cheek or run his fingers through her cascading hair. He wanted to feel her warm skin under his, forever. He couldn’t possibly tell her what he was currently thinking, she would  never speak to him again. He just shook his head, hoping that that would be a sufficient response.

 

“Oh, please, Jon. I’ll tell you what I was thinking.”

 

Jon would be lying if he said that his curiosity was not piqued. He loved to hear what was on her mind, “I hope you would tell me regardless.” He offered her a smile.

 

“So, I was talking to Margaery just last night-” Dany started before Jon interrupted with a groan, and for which he received a playfully smack on his chest . He really did like Margaery, and appreciated her kindness and loyalty to Daenerys, but she was always putting silly and romantic thoughts into her head. While it was no secret that Jon absolutely adored and fancied Daenerys, he was always nervous of her expecting him to be silly and romantic. “Will you please allow me to finish? She told me that she thinks it’s time to consummate our relationship.”

 

Jon’s eyes widened as he sat up in shock, his mouth hung agape as he stared at Dany. She looked confused at his reaction, but otherwise, she looked completely calm. Jon was anything but, as he placed a hand against his wildly beating heart and breathed rapidly. “Consummate?!” He gasped out at her.

 

She raised and lowered her shoulders casually, looking relatively unbothered. “Why do you look like you are going to pass out?”

 

“Daenerys, you do not seem to know what consummating a relationship actually means.” He said frantically, as he hopped up off the grass and paced back and forth. He knew all about consummation, as he heard Pyp and Green talk about it endlessly. And, embarrassingly enough, Davos knocked on his door one night to have a talk that he remembers quite well…

 

_“Jon, boy,” He could recognized the hard knocks and familiar voice from anywhere._

 

_“Come in, sir,” Jon yelled back, closing a book from the 15th century on military strategy that Dany let him borrow from the palace’s huge library. When she showed him the library, he was absolutely and utterly amazed; he had had never seen so many books in one room. He loved to read about battles, war heroes, and strategy, but he also loved to listen to Dany read aloud her favorite romance novels._

 

_Sir Davos entered the room that Jon and Edd shared sheepishly, with a rather embarrassed look on his face. Jon stood up politely, but Davos waved him down and gestured for him to sit. Davos sat down on Edd’s bed, as he was out working in the stables and Jon had the room to himself. “Jon, you know I think of ye as a son,” Davos started, his accent was especially heavy today, and Jon knew he was being truthful. Ever since his mother died and he started working for Daenerys and her family, Davos was like a father to him. He was eternally grateful for him. Jon nodded, gesturing for him to continue. Davos ran a hand across the top of his head. “And I’m not quite sure how to say this boy, but I know that you and the princess are rather inseparable, am I correct in saying that?”_

 

_Jon shrugged as a blush spread across his cheeks, “Sir, she is my best friend, my first friend.”_

 

_Davos nodded, understanding him completely. “But I feel like I have the responsibility to tell you that you’ll becoming a man soon, Jon, and Daenerys a woman. She’s a fair young lady, and you are a fine looking man, Jon. But she is a princess and you are-,” Jon interrupted him as he lifted his hand in the air._

 

_“I’m quite aware of what I am, Sir, there is no need to tell me. An insolvent, unnamed ragamuffin.” He offered Davos a polite smile, but his heart felt heavy. Of course he knew that he had to future with the princess, he wasn’t daft._

 

_Davos stood up and pointed a finger at Jon. “You have a good heart and are honorable and kind, boy. There is a reason that someone of the princess’ standing is so taken with you. But sometimes we just can’t help our birth.” Now Davos looked at him sympathetically, which made Jon feel sick. He stood up and walked over to Jon, placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder. “What I really came in here to say is that when you start to have these feelings, which will be inevitable, for the princess, nothing can come from them, alright? Or else things will become… complicated.”_

 

_Jon nodded, which seemed to satisfy Davos. He turned to walk out the door, calling behind him, “get some rest, son.”_

 

His mind wandered back to the beautiful girl laying on the grassy ground, talking about consummation. He looked down at her, as he was still nervously standing and tapping his foot, “Sir Davos said that when I get these feelings for you, I can’t act on them.”

 

Daenerys sat up, as she raised her eyebrows. “Feelings? What feelings?”

 

Jon rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, thoughtlessly running his hand through his hair. He watched her bright, violet eyes travel to watch his fingers work. He looked away nervously, even after seven years he still got flustered when her gaze fell upon him.

 

“Jon, she continued, “we’ve known each other since we were children. Surely you can be honest with me about whatever you are feeling.”

 

Jon opened his mouth to speak, feeling his face get warm. He searched tirelessly for the right words, yet “you are a girl and I am a boy,” is all that fell from his lips

 

Daenerys looked confused. “Please, let me explain,” Jon pleaded, feeling like an utter idiot. “It’s just, I’m at the age where I am...curious about the opposite sex, is all.” He saw Dany’s face fall into a frown and he felt his palms start to sweat. He definitely said the wrong thing. “Sir Davos said that these curiosities were inevitable but we must not act on them.”

 

Dany crossed her arms on her chest, as she started to look quite angry. She stood up suddenly. “Oh, I understand now, Jon Snow. You are simply having these feelings for me just as you would for any other girl in your presence.” As she turned to walk away, Jon reached out for the crease of her elbow, gesturing her to stop.

 

“Dany, I’ve never, ever felt for any girl the way I feel for you.” She turned to look at him, and her eyes darted to his hand that was resting on her elbow. Jon was sure he had touched her their before, but now it felt so foreign, so intimate. He willed himself to not pull away. “And I feel quite silly saying this out loud, but these feelings I get, well, they are so hard to explain.”

 

“Try,” she demanded.

 

“Well, sometimes,” he struggled to find the right words, “I just want to reach out and run my fingers through your hair or brush them across your collarbone.” He looked into her eyes, which he was actively trying to avoid. However, the vulnerable look in her eyes gave him confidence to continue. “Sometimes I just want to hold you in my arms and listen to your laugh all day. And when I say sometimes, I mean most every time I’m around you.” He removed the hand from her elbow and ran it through his hair anxiously. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable, Daenerys.” Sometimes he used her full name, simply to make it know to her that he was very serious.

 

“Oh, Jon,” she smiled, taking his hands into hers. “You must know that I feel the same. That’s why I think we should consummate our relationship. Officially.”

 

“What do you mean officially?” Jon was absolutely perplexed. But them again, he wasn’t quite in the right mindset, she just said that she felt the same way about him.

 

“Well, you gave me a quick peck when were ten, but I don’t really think that should count.”

 

“A quick peck? Dany, I’m completely lost.”

 

Now she looked agitated. “I want you to kiss me, Jon.” She throw her hands up in the air, obviously bothered. “How much more forward would you like me to be?”

 

Jon’s mouth spread into a smile as he laughed heartily, placing his hand against his stomach dramatically. “You-you think,” Jon struggled to speak through his laughter.

 

“Jon Snow, I must admit I do love to see you laugh, but I like it considerably less when it is at my expense. Now, explain to me right now what you think is so humorous.” Dany placed her hands on her hips.

 

“You think me giving you a kiss is consummating our relationship?” Jon wiped tears from his eyes. He thought she looked absolutely adorable, with a blush spreading through her cheeks and her hands placed on both sides of her waist.

 

“Well, isn’t it?” She asked incredulously.

 

“No, not in the slightest, and don’t even think about asking me to explain it to you. Because I will not.” All the humor fell from Jon’s voice as he looked at her seriously. He would be absolutely mortified if he had to define that kind of intimacy with only the knowledge of the stories told to him by Pyp and Grenn.

 

“Well, are you going to?”

 

“Going to what?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Would you like me to?”

 

“Yes, very much. Would you like to kiss me?”

 

“Yes, very much.”

 

“Then do it.”  


“I will.”

 

“Okay, then. I’m waiting.”

 

Before he could change his mind, he placed his hands on both sides of Dany’s face gently, taking a slow step towards her. She closed her eyelids and pouted her lips slightly, and Jon thought he could feel his heart beating in his stomach. He saw her tongue dart out between her mouth suddenly, unconsciously wetting her pink, heart-shaped lips. He kissed her cheek lightly, which made her smile lovingly. Jon ran a thumb over the spot the his lips just caressed, not fully believing that this was actually happening. “Dany,” he whispered and she hummed in response, she looked up at him with heavy eyelids. “Are you sure you want me to?” He whispered again. “If I kiss you now, I will have passed the point of no return.”

 

“Jon,” she purred, and his heart throbbed at the way she said his name. “I already have.”

 

Hearing those words, he leaned in, his lips crashing against hers. He placed a hand on the back of her neck as she snaked an arm around his waist, pulling her close. Jon knew it was awkward and fumbling, but he loved the way he could feel her tremble against his chest and how possessively she pressed her hand against his back. He was the first to pull away, and when he did her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily. Her eyelids snapped open and she smiled. He wanted lean in again, and again, and again.

 

She panted gently and placed a hand against her chest. As her mouth opened to speak, he was suddenly and extremely self-conscious. But all she could muster was a “wow,” and with that, she took the words right from Jon’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Next chapter will be Jon POV but present day (1753)
> 
> Kudos and comment are so very appreciated, :)
> 
> Thanks again  
> -E
> 
> PS- here is the dress I imagined Dany wearing in this chapter: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/859202435140096065/


	4. Then There’s Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Very early in the morning, October 2nd, 1753_ **

 

Jon slammed the door behind him as he flew to his bed, rubbing the back of his hands against his cheeks to wipe the rogue tears falling from his eyes. His hands suddenly turned into fists and he paced around the room, trying to contain a feral yell. Jon’s vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He wanted to hit something. Hard. And suddenly he was very glad Edd was in the village visiting his family for the night. He tried clawing at his chest, trying desperately to stop the pain he could only describe as absolute heartbreak. He woman of his dreams, the love of his life, would be betrothed to a much more wealthy, important, and handsome man than he.

 

He sunk on to his bead, as he sobbed emptily into his open palms. He tried to remember the last time his heart hurt so deeply. Was it when his mother died? He didn’t know. His mind kept wandering to Dany with another man. Would she smile at him like she smiled at Jon? Would she breath his name like she breaths Jon’s when he caresses her neck? He sat up suddenly, fuming, as he banged his fist against the wall.

 

Moments later, he heard quick knocks of his bedroom door. He would usually be embarrassed about making so much noise, or he would feel remorseful for so obviously waking someone in the middle of the night. “Go away,” he said weakly, hoping that whoever has at his door would leave him be. He heard the creak at is opened, and he looked up to who entered through his tears and his curly hair.

 

“Boy, what is the matter with ye?” Davos asked, his voice sounded angry but his face looked worried. “With all this noise you’re making, you’re bound the wake up the entire palace.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Jon choked out, his body racked with sobs.

 

Jon heard footsteps come closer and he felt that familiar fatherly hand on his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt 15 again. “Are you crying, Jon boy?”

 

“She’s marrying someone else,” he managed to say without his voice breaking, and saying those words turned his utter despair into complete angry. He stood up suddenly, turning to Sir Davos. “I should have listened to you. You were right,” he breathed deeply before speaking again, “I should have listened when you told me that nothing should ever come from what I felt for Daenerys.” He smiled weakly at the old man standing in front of him, clawing once more at his chest. “It hurts so bad.”

 

Sir Davos looked at him sternly, but Jon could see the sympathy in this eyes. “Have you told the queen how you feel?”

 

“I couldn’t possibly, Sir. If she saw me like this, she’d blame herself. She’d do something crazy, like, like renounce the throne and ask to run away with me.” His hands flew wildly in the air as if to further prove his point. “Besides, what does it matter how I feel? She’s the queen, I cannot give her anything that she needs.”

 

“So, she doesn’t need happiness? She doesn’t need love? She doesn’t need friendship?” Davos asked him question after question, and Jon’s head fell in shame. “Do you remember what else I told ye on that night so many years ago? Hmm?” Still no response from Jon. “I told ye that sometimes we can’t help our birth. But I was wrong. Wrong about everything. I have never seen the queen so happy like she is when she’s around you, boy. You bring out the best in each other.” Jon looked up at Sir Davos, feeling some hope in his heart. “And if I know the queen at all, which I have known her since she was a wee babe, she will not stop fighting until you two are together again.” Sir Davos paused before looking Jon straight in the eyes. “Do you love her, boy?”

 

“Always have.” Jon replied simply.

 

Sir Davos gave him a slight smile, as if he already was aware of Jon’s answer. “Then you won’t stop fighting either, do you hear me?”

 

“But-” Jon tried to protest, arguing the logic of the situation, but Davos through his hands up to stop him.

 

“She’s not married yet, is she?” He asked, raising his eyebrow at Jon, and at which he shook his head. “Then there’s hope.”

 

* * *

  
  


**_Late afternoon, October 2nd, 1753_ **

 

Dany groaned as the sunlight finally entered her room through her thick, heavy curtains. She rolled over on her side and away from the window, placing her palm over her eyes. She rubbed her temple unconsciously, trying to work out the headache that was making her head throb. She always got headaches after crying, which is why she avoids it as much as possible. However, after the events of last night, there was no avoiding the tears.

 

She sigh warily as she thought to the events that transpired last night, and she longed to be held in Jon’s arms once more. She has always known that Jon is perhaps more practical than she, but she has been finding it rather difficult to believe that he is not just as devastated. While she has no doubt in her heart that Jon loves her, she knows he is hiding his true distress, most like for her benefit. She smiled as she thought of him, his thoughtful and considerate nature and how he would do anything to protect her. She was, unconditionally, in love with him.

 

Her door opened slowly and she groaned, knowing that it meant she would have to leave the safe haven that her bed provided.

 

“Your majesty?” A familiar, songbird voice called out.

 

“What do you need, Margaery?” She replied, knowing that her less-than-polite tone of voice would not bother her old friend.

 

“Well, my Queen, there is a certain, and very handsome, Lord Stark who requests your presence in the gardens. He seemed to have expected you quite some time ago.”

 

Daenerys shot up in bed, now fully awake. She looked over at Margaery, and her once amused expression turned to one of utter shock. “Oh my,” she started, most likely about to comment on Dany’s puffy eyes and blotchy skin from crying or the heavy bags from only receiving a few hours of sleep. “You look… quite wretched.”

 

Dany ignored her completely. Her head and heart was pounding wildly and she felt as if she could scream. “There is no way in hell I am doing anything with Robb Stark today. Absolutely no way.” She pointed right at Margaery to try to assert herself.

 

“Dany,” Margaery pleaded, “he was so polite and I told him you would be down to the gardens soon and-,” she was quickly interrupted with Dany’s rage.

 

“Well, you should not have spoken for me!” She screamed across the room. She took a deep breath to calm herself as she saw the guilty expression on Margaery’s face. Dany sighed and got out of bed, wrapping her arms around her friend. “I’m sorry I yelled, you just don’t understand. All of the lords and my advisors are trying to get me to become acquainted with Lord Stark because he is potential suitor.”

 

Margaery pulled away from her embrace and gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. “Does Jon know?”

 

Dany nodded solemnly. “And he said he was relieved that it was someone young and handsome such as Robb Stark.” Her voice fell slightly as tears pooled in her eyes.

 

“Now, now,” Margaery cooed and she guided Dany to sit on the bench in front of her mirror and vanity. As she looked at herself, all she saw was empty, hollow eyes and a face she barely recognized. “You know he didn't mean that, Dany.” Margaery continued as she began to brush out Dany’s long, silver hair. “I’ve never seen anyone look at another person the way Jon looks at you.” Dany saw a blush spread through her cheeks in the mirror. “He is completely smitten with you, and I have never questioned that. You have such a history together, Dany.”

 

Daenerys felt her eyelids flutter close as she continued to listen to Margaery’s soothing voice and feel the soft brush untangle her unruly, slept-on hair. “While I know that you and Jon were absolutely made for one another, you are queen now, and you must fulfill your appointments.” Dany looked through heavy eyelids at Margaery’s stern expression. While Margaery was only a few years older than Dany, she was considerably more experienced and wise.

 

Dany nodded, she did have responsibilities now that she could not ignore. “It would be rude to refuse, especially when I told his father I would make his acquaintance.”

 

After Margaery styles Dany’s hair in a simple braid, she glided over to the dresser and pulled one of Daenerys’ favorite gowns. She held it up to her own body, wagging her eyebrows questioningly. “I suggest you wear this, it looks quite becoming on you.”

 

Dany looked at her suspiciously, but kept her cheeky comment to herself to further spare Margaery’s feelings. She knows she only means well. “Well, I haven’t worn that gown in quite a long time.” A blush began to spread through her cheeks when she thought of the last time she wore that gown and what kind of effect that it had on Jon. She placed a hand over her heart and sighed, perhaps she would pay him a visit tonight, wearing it. Or maybe wearing something close to nothing.

 

* * *

  


**_Several hours later, October 2nd, 1753_ **

 

Dany smiled when she felt the cool, autumn air against her warm skin. She felt the hair on her arm raise as goosebumps spread all over her body. She glanced around the gardens for a certain Robb Stark, not really sure what to expect or even what to look for. Both Margaery and Jon had mentioned how handsome he was, but all Dany felt was a nauseous stomach, heavy heart, and a longing to see Jon again.

 

She saw an unfamiliar face sitting on a bench that was located just outside her and Jon’s special spot under the huge shade trees. She felt annoyed that when she inevitably encountered this man that was presumably Robb Stark, it would leave a everlasting and unwelcome memory by one the places she holds most dear.

 

She made her footsteps heavier as she stomped along the walkway, causing the man who was casually and comfortably reading a book to look up at the noise. He stood up abruptly, placing the book down on the stone bench. Bowing politely, he kept his eyes and his rather cocky smile settled on Dany. “Your majesty,” a low, northern accent greeted her.

 

She laced her fingers together and rested them comfortably on her gown, making sure her hands were preoccupied, incase he planned on doing something completely irritating such as caress them. “You are Lord Stark, I presume?” The man nodded and began to speak until Daenerys continued to address him. “I am, as I’m sure you're quite aware, Daenerys Targaryen. And please, I insist, no ‘your majesty’ or ‘your grace’ or ‘my Queen.’ I’ve been queen for less than a day and I am already quite exhausted by those stuffy titles.” She offered him a polite smile as she saw his rather confused and shocked expression. “Now,” she continued, “I promised your father that I would make your acquaintance, so, come on,” she waved him along as she began to walk back toward the gardens, “let us become acquainted.”

 

“So,” Robb began as he fell in step with her, “if I cannot call you by the titles I’ve been conditioned all my life to abide by, what should I call you?” He raises an eyebrow at him questioningly.

 

“Daenerys is fine.” She said simply, making sure there was a fair distance between them.

 

“I must admit, that will be quite difficult for me, your-,” Robb stopped suddenly as Daenerys throw him a look. “Daenerys,” he corrected himself.

 

“I’ve always known the Starks to be devoted and loyal to the throne. But now, Lord Stark, you are going to disobey your queen’s wishes?” Dany looked at him playfully, hoping that he picks up on her jest.

 

“Ah,” he sighed in realization. “So, now you are my queen, but I just cannot address you as so?” He asked, making her chuckle slightly. “You can only address me as Robb then.” He retorted.

 

“Disobeying your queen and making demands?” Dany asked, feigning disbelief. “I’ll have to inform your father of this.”

 

“It is only fair.” He shrugged, replying simply.

 

“Oh, is it?” Daenerys stopped to formally look at Robb. She couldn’t deny the truth, he was handsome in the conventional sense of the world. He had a strong jaw and piercing, blue eyes to match. While he could not hold a candle to Jon’s external and internal beauty, Dany would be blind and lying if she said that Robb Stark was not much to look at.

 

“Daenerys,” Robb started, his eyes remained locked with hers. With another woman, I’m sure she would be swooning under his intense stare. Yet, she felt nothing. She raised her eyebrows, gesturing for him to continue. “I feel like I must apologize for the circumstances of our meeting today. My father told me of your betrothal situation and I understand how irritating that must be for you. So, you must understand that I have very honest intentions. I have absolutely no expectations that I shouldn’t have.”

 

Dany’s eyes widened in shock and appreciation, “I’m glad to see that we are on the same page, Robb.” 

 

He nodded, a dazzling smile on his face. “My father may insist on a few more of these appointments, so I hope you aren’t too disgusted with my presence.”

 

Dany giggled, yet her eyes flew to a noise further away. Suddenly, her eyes locked with Jon, who was presumably transporting food to the kitchen from the village just down the road. She could tell by his expression that he had been watching her and Robb for quite time some, as his expression was fallen. As she caught his eye, he turned away, continuing his chore. Her heart became heavy and she said solemnly, “Likewise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> comments and kudos are very very very much appreciated!! :)
> 
> -E


	5. My God, How I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!! Just a few notes before you starting reading....
> 
> This chapter is where the fluff/smut tag really comes into play. 
> 
> Also, this is a flashback so they are underage/16 when this scene takes place. Just a heads up. If you want, you are welcome to skip this and continue reading next chapter!!!! 
> 
> But other than that, please enjoy :)

**_Very late at night, October 2nd, 1751_ **

 

“Jon,” Daenerys whispered hastily as she knocked lightly at the door. She glanced around the servant corridors as she pulled the hood of her cape to cover her face even more. She knew that if anyone sent word back to her father that she was sneaking around in parts of the palace she shouldn’t, she would be scolded immensely. Not to mention that her relationship with Jon could be exposed.

 

Her face broke into a large smile as Jon slightly opened the door. Dany noticed Jon was sans his usual and familiar tunic, and she swallow hard as her eyes glanced quickly at his bare chest. No longer was Jon the young boy that she would play with hours. Now, she had a much different idea of what she wanted to do with Jon in her company. “What are you doing down here, Dany?” Jon whispered, peeking his head out of the door frame to look for any witnesses of their illicit visit. “It’s extremely late. Did anyone see you?”

 

“No,” Dany purred, offering Jon a sly smile. “I was careful, I promise.”

 

“You shouldn’t be here,” he whispered half-heartedly.

 

“Are you turning me away, Jon?” She asked, feigned incredulous. She slowly slipped the cape off her shoulders, relishing how Jon’s eyes gazed over her thin nightgown admiringly. She saw Jon swallow hard, his usually dark eyes even more dark with passion and sensuality.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Jon asked, yet the whisper that fell out of his mouth was more like a moan.

 

“Is it working?” She raised her eyebrows.

 

“Unfortunately,” he simply replied, pulling her into his dimly candle-lit room by her forearm.

 

“Unfortunately?” She asked, confused about what was unfortunate about the prospect of a possible seduction. However, her confusion was quickly answered when she realized they weren’t alone.

 

“Hello, Princess!” A familiar but, based on the situation, unwanted voice called out, making her jump in shock and pull on her cape to cover herself.

 

“Hello, Edd,” she responded politely to the boy sitting up on the bed opposite Jon’s. She looked at Jon questioningly, and he had quite an embarrassed look on his face.

 

“Edd, do you think-?” Jon began to ask before he was swiftly interrupted by Edd standing up and raising his hands to gesture Jon to cease his words.

 

“I’ll go stay with Pyp and Green. They won’t mind.” He offered Daenerys a kind smile which she returned tenfold.

 

“Thank you for your courtesy, Edd. If there’s anything I can do for you, anything at all, please let me know.” Day dipped her head in respect.

 

“Just take good care of him, Princess.” He slapped Jon a few times on the chest before heading out the door, but Dany could have sworn that she heard Edd mutter the words “lucky shit” in Jon’s ear before exiting.

 

“Do you think he’ll tell your other friends? I’d rather you not be teased or tormented endlessly for this.” Dany looked at Jon reluctantly, gesturing between the two of them.

 

In response, he took two long strides towards her, quickly wrapping her in his arms. “I would endure years of torture if that meant I could spend just an hour alone with you, Daenerys.” Jon’s deep, northern accent in her ear made shivers run down her back. She sighed into his ears at his beautiful words.

 

“Just a few years?” She whispered cheekily, receiving a deep chuckle from Jon. Out of all the sounds in the world, Daenerys decided that in that moment, his laugh was the most beautiful.

 

“Decades,” Jon replied as Dany heard him take a deep breath into her hair, as he was most likely inhaling her distinct smell like she often does with him. She sighed as he turned to kiss her jaw, and then cheekbone, and then forehead affectionately. “Centuries, ions, eternity.” Dany closed her eyes in ecstasy as he whispered those words. Her eyes snapped open as Jon quickly pulled away from her embrace. He stared back at her with searching eyes and he laced his fingers within hers. Her body began to radiate with love as she recognized the look in his eyes, but she narrowed her own slightly, offering him a slight smile and silently asking him to speak.

 

“Dany,” he began, his voice could barely be considered a whisper, but she relished the affectionate dripping from his mouth. “We both know I have never been good with words, that I have a difficulty articulating how I really feel.”

 

“Jon, you words are always perfectly lovely and satisfactory.” Dany tried to reassure him, as she hated when he was so self-deprecating. She sometimes wished he could really see himself as she did.

 

He offered her a smile, but held up a hand defensively. “Let me finish. I think this difficulty spurs from this utter and complete complexity regarding how I feel about you, Daenerys. My feelings go so deep, so wide, I couldn’t possibly begin to explain the,, because there is no possible way to justify them with words.” Daenerys felt tears pool in her eyes and her throat constrict. Her heart was so full, full of happiness, of admiration, of unconditionally devotion to the man pouring his heart out in front of her. “But,” he continued, a humorous smile graced his lovely face, “since I know you and your stubbornness, I am going to try. For you.” He took a deep breath before his bottom lip fell slightly.  “I love you, Daenerys Targaryen. When I’m with you, it feels like a dream. And I know one day I will have to wake up and realize your beauty, grace, elegance, and kind heart will be much better suited with someone else, but for now, please know that you have all of me. Heart, body, and soul, I am yours.”

 

Dany placed a hand over her heart, in hopes that she could keep it from pounding right out of her chest. The other flew to her mouth, in hope that she could keep the love-filled cry from escaping her lips.

 

“And I know it has taken me such a long time to confess it to you. I was stupid and scared you would not return my embarrassingly strong sentiments.” Jon placed a hand on the back of his neck as a shy flush spread across his cheeks.

 

Dany tried to respond but her words were stuck in the back of her throat and racing through her mind. She wanted to say so much. She wanted to tell him that she has doubtless and positively loved him since she was ten. She wanted to tell him that she dreams of a life where they spend everyday with each other and their many children. She wanted to tell him that she understands exactly what he means, that she could spend a lifetime trying but still not be able to fully express her admiration.

 

So, instead of saying a single word, she kissed him. She ran her hands down his bare chest, savoring the feel of his warm, smooth skin. Dany had this indescribable, insatiable need to feel every part of him on every part of her. All rational thoughts evacuated her mind as she let her emotions and feelings move her. “How could you ever doubted my feelings for you, Jon?” She asked. “I love you more than life itself.”

 

Dany ran her fingers through Jon’s think, curly hair as she opened her mouth slightly, inviting and granting Jon’s tongue entrance. Feeling her mouth reverberate from Jon’s moan made her body shiver and her center throb. Jon took the back of her head in his hand, bringing their bodies even closer together. Her knees buckle and she felt Jon discard her cape sensually, and she felt goosebumps raise on her body as she the cool air in the small room flooded over her skin.

 

Realizing quite well that Jon was too honorable and polite to advance the situation, Dany pulled down her nightgown, shrugging the fabric over her shoulders and allowing it to fall to the floor. Jon’s jaw dropped slightly, whether it was in shock or appreciation, Dany wasn’t sure. However, Jon brushed his fingertips along her hips and up and down her waist. She closed her eyes in pleasure as her skin burned where his fingers caressed. “So beautiful,” Jon muttered under his breath. “I must be dreaming.”

 

She was surprisingly unashamed and unabashed to be completely exposed to Jon, which was probably due to her inability to completely think clearly. Dany was too consumed with this demanding greed for Jon. “You can touch me, Jon. Touch me so you know that this is real.” She purred, her eyelids still heavy.

 

She whimpered when she felt his caress move up her body and as his fingertips lightly brushed under her breasts. Jon’s tantalizing contact on her body was so pleasurable but so frustrating, she wasn’t sure what she needed, but she needed more. Daenerys threw her head back in complete bliss as Jon began to kiss and caress her very sensitive breasts. No matter how many times she dreamt and imagined it, she was still surprised at just how good he made her felt.

 

“Would you like to lay down?” Jon inquired as he removed his eager lips from her nipple.

 

Dany nodded wordlessly, she was breathing too heavy and her body ached too much to waste her speech. She quickly situated herself on Jon’s single bed, laying in way that Jon could easily lay next to her. “Jon,” she tried to speak but it came out of her mouth as more like a sigh, “my body feels so…” He looked at her in confusion, but realized what she was really trying to communicate when he saw her body trembling.

 

“I think I know what you mean,” Jon replied, his own voice was shaky and his body was quaking. “Do you trust me?” Jon asked, his low whisper made Dany shiver even more. When she nodded in response he continued, “I’ll try to make you feel better, okay?” She looked into his eyes, dark eyes that were currently clouded with absolute appetite and desire. She nodded again to which he responded, “I may be thoroughly ghastly at it, so I should apologize beforehand.”

 

“You may be thoroughly ghastly at what, Jon?” She was embarrassed to admit that she had no idea what he was talking about.

 

He kissed her mouth lovingly before speaking, “I’ll show you, Dany. And if there is at any point you want to me cease, tell me. Okay? I would rather not lose a hand for touching the princess in way she didn’t like.”

 

“I don’t think you could touch me in a way I didn’t like, Jon.”

 

Jon ran a hand down her body, grabbing her inner thigh and gently pulling her legs apart. She let out a surprised “oh!” when he began to run his fingertips along the sensitive skin that was so close to her most intimate spot. Suddenly, her eyes flew shut in pleasure and a rather loud squeak left her mouth as she felt his fingers stroked her center. The feeling was unfamiliar but welcome, and the inexplicable pressure she had been feeling only grew, but in the most pleasurable way.

 

She opened her eyes to look up at Jon, who was now laying on his side and facing her. His eyes were glued to her lips, that were parted slightly. Dany’s hips bucked when Jon’s fingers grazed over an especially sensitive spot, which he noticed immediately. He found the spot once more, rubbing and stroking it torturously slow. “Jon,” she breathed out, at which he hummed questioningly in response. “Perhaps a little faster?” She asked, as she wasn’t sure where the pressure was going to take her, but she was sure how good it made her body feel.

 

Jon quickened his pace and grazed her breasts with his soft lips gently. The sensitive pressure from his fingers and his mouth almost seemed too much, like she was about to fall over some sort of cliff. Her body suddenly tensed up and she breathed Jon’s name again, this time confused and questioningly. As he shushed her lovingly, her body began to shudder, and explosive feeling flooding every inch of inside of her. Dany could not help but release a loud cry, as this unknown and unfamiliar feeling completely overwhelmed her senses. She felt an electric current run through her center and she heard her body screaming at her with pleasure. Dany sat up suddenly, looking down at her body just to make certain she did not just combust into flames. Her thoughts then focused on how she could feel her core reverberating.

 

Dany’s head then turned to look at Jon, who had quite a satisfied and joyous look on his face. He sighed loudly, his shoulders raising and falling, "My God, how I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please enjoy :)  
> -E

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> All kudos and comments are extremely extremely appreciated.
> 
> Thanks again,  
> E


End file.
